Amor de Irmãos
by Angelique Lebrun
Summary: Charlie e Esme se casam, fazendo com que Bella e Edward se tornem irmãos. Mas há mais nessa história do que apenas a paixão proibida entre dois irmãos. Bella relata seu amor a Edward numa carta. Universo Alternativo.


**N/A: **Gente, olha o que vcs fazem comigo...

Eu estou me sentindo a Máquina Mortífera das Fics....Num momento eu estou cantando no chuveiro (meu vizinho adora) e de repente...BAM!!

Uma fic nova saindo quentinha do forno...Eu podia ser boa assim em matemática financeira. Teria poupado um ataque cardíaco!

Anyways...eu fiquei tão feliz com as reviews, que resolvi postar essa fic que ficou martelando nesse meu cérebro pouco convencional o dia inteiro. Essa ficou mais felizinha, uma espécie de ensaio pra eu poder terminar minha trilogia do Edward e da Bella.

E também pra vcs não acharem que eu só escrevo tragédia.

Ou que eu vou me suicidar.

Mas algumas **explicações tornam-se necessárias**: Primeiro, essa é a primeira fic que eu faço UA. Segundo a Renè morreu ( eu não agüento não matar ninguém) e o Charlie se casou com a Esme, logo, a Bella ficou como irmã do Edward e dos outros Cullen's filhotes. O Carlisle é só o médico da família ( eu vou compensá-lo mais tarde).

**Playlist (eu recomendo ouvir**):

_Bella's Lullaby_ – porque é muito linda.

_Someone to die for_ – Jimmy Gnecco

_Cannonball _– Damien Rice (a voz do cara me arrepia inteira)

* * *

**Amor de Irmãos**

_Ela encontrava-se de pé e deu uma última olhada sobre a cama onde o corpo quente dele repousava. Não queria pensar em nada, pois sabia que se deixasse os pensamentos aflorarem acabaria desistindo de tudo e voltaria para o lado dele, para o calor daquele corpo sobre o seu, para seu amor. Ainda estava escuro, demoraria duas ou três horas até que a luz do sol pudesse aquecê-lo e, conseqüentemente, acordá-lo. Seu corpo, à poucos segundos aquecido e relaxado, praticamente suplicava para que ela retornasse para a cama e descansasse mais algumas horas. Toda a exaustão dos últimos meses recaíram sobre seu corpo de uma só vez._

_A muito custo desviou o olhar dele, e pousou uma carta ao lado da cama, no criado-mudo. Abriu silenciosamente a primeira gaveta e retirou dali um livro preto, em cuja capa se lia em letras prateadas "Hamlet – William Shakespeare". Passou a mão sobre este, sentindo uma lágrima solitária trilhar caminho por suas bochechas que outrora foram coradas, agora extremamente pálidas. Abriu apenas a capa e retirou dali um envelope azul, com o logotipo do laboratório. Colocou-o sobre a carta e, sem se importar com o frio que se abatia pelos campos afora, pôs-se a caminhar para fora da casa apenas com a fina camisola, feita de seda pérola. Não olharia para trás mais nenhuma vez. Era o fim. O seu fim._

_Enquanto caminhava, podia vê-lo se levantando e buscando por ela. Ele não a encontraria, apenas uma carta era tudo que restara dela. Ela sabia o quão decepcionado ele ficaria quando lesse a carta, mas ela não suportaria deixá-lo depois de olhar aqueles olhos verdes mais uma vez. Nesse momento já não continha as lágrimas, que lhe desciam torrencialmente, lavando seu rosto. Todos os seus sentidos se concentravam em um pedido mudo: "Espero que ele não me odeie"! E isso era tudo em que conseguia pensar._

Querido Edward,

Sinto não estar ao seu lado quando você acordar. Sei que o que fiz não é correto, mas não tive escolha. Quero que saiba de tudo que não lhe contei, por isso escrevi essa carta. Por favor, apenas tente entender!

Quando Papai me disse que estava apaixonado, quase não me contive de tanta felicidade. Desde a morte da Mamãe ele não era o mesmo, e eu sempre quis que tudo voltasse ao normal. Você sabe o quanto eu queria que ele fosse feliz novamente, e eu soube que sua mãe era perfeita para ele assim que a vi. Quando ele anunciou seu casamento, eu me senti nas nuvens: finalmente eu teria uma família de novo. E aí, eu te conheci.

Assim que os meus olhos pousaram nos seus, eu soube que o amava. Era tão estranho! Eu sentia como seu eu tivesse te esperado a vida toda, me deparei com um turbilhão de pensamentos e sensações diferentes e eu achava que estava ficando louca, mas não podia evitar, era mais forte que eu. Minha vida se tornou um caos quando me vi obrigada a conviver com você na mesma casa, dividindo nossos pais e irmãos, sem poder tocá-lo, sem poder confessar meu amor. Mas com o tempo, acabei me acostumando com o fato de que estava apaixonada pelo meu irmão. Nós não somos irmãos de sangue, e eu sei disso tanto quanto você, mas é o que todos pensam, já que meu pai é casado com a sua mãe.

Durante algum tempo eu tentei me enganar, tentei negar todo esse sentimento que aflorou tão de repente. Mas, ao contrário do que eu imaginava, esse sentimento só fez crescer com o passar dos anos e quanto mais eu te conhecia, mais me apaixonava por você. Você sempre me tratou como sua "irmãzinha" mais nova, e todo esse zelo me deixava transtornada. Eu nunca imaginei que você correspondia aos meus sentimentos. Era por isso que eu sempre encontrava defeitos nas suas namoradas, como sei agora que era por esse mesmo motivo que você não me deixava namorar. Nós nos tornamos grandes amigos, você conheceu meus segredos e eu os seus, e mesmo assim não sei como nós conseguimos nos manter afastados tanto tempo.

Sua mãe percebeu. Aliás, creio que todos perceberam que nosso relacionamento não era apenas fraternal, havia algo mais, sempre houve algo mais. Nós éramos os únicos que não enxergávamos isso. Só agora é que percebo o quanto perdi tentando negar algo tão evidente. Como pudemos ser tão cegos? Como pudemos nos enganar tanto? Dizem que só quando nossa vida está chegando ao fim é que percebemos todas as verdades. E é isso o que está acontecendo, Edward. E está acontecendo comigo.

Quando você foi estudar medicina, eu fiquei muito feliz e muito triste ao mesmo tempo. Nós passamos a nos ver com menos freqüência, mas ainda sim eu te amava. Eu acho que foi nessa época que eu comecei a adoecer, mas é inútil tentar explicar como isso aconteceu. Eu menti pra você e você sabe disso, você sempre soube, e eu me odiei todos os dias desde então por ter tentado te enganar. Eu só queria te proteger, queria proteger a todos. O que eu tenho não é psicológico e muito menos stress, e mesmo assim você deixou que eu tentasse te enganar porque achou que não era sério. Não se culpe, por favor! Você sabe que não tem culpa de nada.

Você se recorda daquela primeira noite que estava chovendo, e eu fui até o seu quarto pedir para passar a noite com você? Eu sempre tive medo de trovões, não era de todo mentira o que eu te disse naquela noite, mas esse não foi o principal motivo que me levou ali. Eu havia descoberto naquele dia a minha doença: Anemia. Eu estava tão assustada, Edward! O médico havia me dado seis meses de vida, mas eu já me sentia morta.

Não quero entrar em detalhes sobre a doença. Você é medico, e meus exames estão todos neste envelope azul que eu deixei sobre a carta. O que o Dr. Carlisle me disse foi que esse é um caso raro de Anemia, e que eu não tinha muito tempo. Foi por isso que eu não o deixei me examinar e nem que você conversasse com os médicos ou com os nossos pais. Não contei isso a ninguém, porque não queria que todos sofressem esperando a minha morte. Seria melhor assim, todos vocês sofreriam porque eu iria morrer e passariam a me tratar como uma doente. Eu não queria isso.

Todas as noites desde aquele dia eu passei a sonhar com um anjo que vinha me buscar. Eu não conseguia mais dormir, sempre que eu fechava os olhos eu o via parado ao lado da minha cama, me esperando, esperando a minha morte. As únicas noites que eu realmente dormi desde então foram as que passei ao seu lado. Era tão tentador tê-lo ali, ao meu lado, sentindo seu cheiro, seu toque, e ter que tratá-lo como irmão. Quando você me olha, é como se houvessem milhares de borboletas no meu estômago, voando sem rumo. Quando você me toca, é como se seus dedos marcassem minha pele a fogo, deixando um rastro ardente pelo caminho percorrido. Porque quando eu te vejo, meu coração parece parar por um segundo, voltando a bater dez vezes mais rápido logo em seguida. Porque quando eu te toco, é a minha pele que se arrepia. E se isso não é amor, eu sinceramente não sei o que pode ser!

Ontem, mesmo dormindo ao seu lado, o anjo apareceu para mim. E ele me disse para me entregar, porque ele iria me levar hoje. Sei o quanto isso é inaceitável para você, sei que você não acredita nisso, mas eu acredito. Eu passei o dia preparando tudo. Essa carta, a roupa com a qual quero ser enterrada, enfim, tudo. Creio que agora faça sentido para você porque eu estive tão estranha e o porque de eu ter te dito tantas vezes que eu te amo. Deixei uma carta para o Papai e Esme, mas eles não sabem o que aconteceu essa noite e a decisão de contá-los ou não é sua. Eu não sabia que isso iria acontecer quando vim passar minha última noite ao seu lado. Parece até que você também sabia!

Depois que eu terminei de arrumar tudo, olhei pela janela e vi que estava chovendo. Deus estava me dando uma desculpa a mais para lhe pedir pra dormir com você. Dessa vez nem me importei se eu estava de camisola ou não: simplesmente deixei o meu quarto e fui até o seu. Eu sabia que você estaria acordado, você sempre me espera acordado quando chove, não é mesmo? Então, eu resolvi abrir a porta sem nem mesmo bater. E você estava parado na janela, olhando a chuva, apenas a claridade da lua estava iluminando o quarto. Você estava tão lindo! É essa imagem sua que eu quero levar comigo! Então eu caminhei até você, e fiz aquela pergunta apenas para que você respondesse o que eu queria ouvir:

- Porque está acordado, Edward?

- Porque estava te esperando. Eu sempre te espero quando chove, Bella!

Meu coração se encheu de uma alegria que eu não imaginei sentir ás vésperas da minha morte, e um arrepio gélido passou pela minha espinha quando o ouvi pronunciar meu nome daquela forma. E então você me deu aquele abraço, e eu senti como se alguém tivesse retirado o chão sob os meus pés. Aquele abraço significou muito pra mim, querido, quase mais do que a vida inteira. Eu me senti feliz, segura, protegida...e viva! Viva como não me sentia a muito tempo. Eu sabia que aqueles eram meus últimos minutos, e era como se meu corpo também sentisse, porque todas as sensações que passavam por mim eram intensificadas em cinco vezes. E quando você me soltou, um frio descomunal se abateu sobre o meu corpo, como se me tirassem do sol e lançassem gelo sobre mim logo em seguida. E então, quando você me olhou daquele jeito, bem no fundo dos meus olhos, é como se todo o calor voltasse para mim e eu senti meu corpo em chamas, eu estava à sua mercê. Você poderia ter feito qualquer coisa que quisesse naquele momento, e eu sequer perceberia.

As sensações eram tantas, e tão boas que eu não conseguiria explicar nem mesmo daqui a mil anos, nem se quisesse. Mas não será preciso, você estava lá, e creio que também sentiu tudo isso. Quando senti sua mão passando pela minha cintura é que eu percebi o que estava acontecendo. Você pousou a outra mão na minha bochecha, e eu senti meu rosto formigar, sinal claro de que eu estava corando, muito embora minha palidez seja tanta que eu não sei se seria possível eu ficar sequer rosada como antes. Então, eu fiz a única coisa que poderia ser feita:

- Edward?

- Sim?

-Eu te amo!

-Eu também!

O som da sua voz, suas mãos passeando pela minha nuca e cintura, foi tudo tão mágico! Quando me dei conta novamente nós já estávamos nos beijando. Não vi quando você tirou minha camisola, tampouco senti quando deitamos na cama. Nunca as palavras foram tão desnecessárias quanto naquele momento, e eu senti como se tirassem todo o ar dos meus pulmões e colocassem de novo em menos de um segundo. Eu te amo, Edward, nunca duvide disso!

Tudo que eu me lembro depois disso é do toque das suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo, do gosto dos seus lábios e do seu cheiro. Eu sei que o que estou lhe dizendo não é novidade para você, mas você foi o primeiro homem com quem estive. Você me fez mulher, Edward. E você me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Tudo isso vai ficar registrado comigo, na minha pele e na minha memória, pra sempre.

Mais uma vez me desculpe por ter te deixado. Não conseguiria partir se olhasse mais uma única vez em seus olhos. Fui para o único lugar onde posso sentir meu coração e minha mente em paz: você sabe onde é. Lamento se te fiz sofrer, e lamento mais ainda por fazê-lo ir ao meu encontro. Mas não chore, por favor, eu não suportaria vê-lo chorar. E não me odeie... eu não agüentaria. Meu amor por você foi o que me manteve viva todo esse tempo. E essa noite ficará registrada na eternidade, onde estarei te esperando.

"Para se estar junto, não é preciso estar perto, mas do lado de dentro". É onde você está, Edward. Dentro de mim, no meu coração. Essa frase é de Leonardo Da Vinci, e eu quero que você escreva isso na minha sepultura. É meu último pedido.

Eternamente sua,

Bella.

_Ele ainda segurou a carta durante alguns segundos, olhando-a estático e abismado. Seu peito arfava, estava tão ofegante que parecia que o ar acabaria a qualquer segundo. Lágrimas trilhavam caminho pelo seu rosto, encontrando seu remate no chão com um baque surdo. Ele não a perderia. Não agora que a tinha._

_Em um ímpeto, levantou-se e pegou as chaves do carro, sem se importar por trajar apenas a calça do pijama. Entrou no carro e deu a partida, correndo o máximo que conseguia. O desespero era tanto que chegava a ser palpável. O medo se apoderou dele de tal forma, que ele não via nada a sua frente, embora soubesse exatamente onde ela estaria: o local preferido dos dois, um balanço que ele fez para ela em um frondoso Salgueiro. Não havia amanhecido de todo ainda, e a neblina era espessa. A chuva, embora fraca, atrapalhava ainda mais a visão. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, numa oração soturna: "Deixe-a viva, por favor, Deus! Deixe-a ser minha"!_

_Parou o carro derrapando a poucos metros do balanço, mas mesmo com toda a neblina pode vê-la. Desceu e correu ao seu encontro, mas ainda que pusesse toda sua força e velocidade para alcançá-la, era como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Pode ver os longos cabelos escuros dela ondulados pela água da chuva, a camisola grudada ao corpo deixava-a mais bonita, mais mulher. Ela estava descalça, os pés cruzados nos calcanhares balançavam para frente e para trás, no ritmo do balanço. As mãos seguravam as cordas, mas já não tinham a mesma firmeza de antes. E ela observava os campos que se abriram como uma extensa cortina no horizonte à sua frente. Alcançou-a e se ajoelhou, passando a mão em seu rosto pálido e frio. Toda ela estava fria, menos os olhos. Os olhos castanhos dela ardiam em chamas, e ela irradiava fogo, fazendo com que o corpo dele também se inflamasse. Ele tinha que tirá-la dali, tinha que salvá-la. Ela era sua vida. Se ela morresse, ele morreria -a pela mão:_

_- Você não vai morrer, Bella, eu não vou deixar!_

_- Não, eu não vou mais morrer, Edward. Ele me disse!_

_- Quem disse?_

_- O anjo. O anjo que me visita em sonhos. _

_- Oh, meu Deus, você está delirando. Vamos para casa! – Dito isso, ele a pegou no colo e saiu em direção ao carro._

_- Eu não estou delirando, Edward. Eu não vou mais morrer._

_- Porque não?O que ele te disse?_

_- Porque você me ama! E porque você pediu. _

_Ele iria perguntar do que ela estava falando, mas sentiu seu peso aumentar e as mãos que envolviam seu pescoço penderam, num sinal claro de que ela havia desmaiado. Ele não entendeu o que ela disse, mas não seria preciso, uma vez que o médico que posteriormente iria tratá-la em casa lhe diria mais tarde. "Ela está curada. Se eu acreditasse em milagres, diria que esse é um!". Mas ele sabia que aquilo não era apenas um milagre. Era mais que isso, era amor!_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Tah, eu me esforcei muito mesmo pra não matar a Bella!!_

_Meu cérebro está superativo e eu não tenho certeza se ele vai chegar ao fim da noite inteiro. Porque eu ainda tenho várias histórias martelando aqui._

_Mas eu realmente preciso saber o que vcs acharam, porque essa fic não ficou como eu queria...(quero dizer, além da Bella viva)_

_Reviews??_

_Bjinhuzz_

_Sarah Cérebro-Sobrecarregado Mackenzie_


End file.
